


И с нею пришли мертвецы

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: AU, Dark, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Жестокое обращение с персонажами, прикладная некромантия, в результате которой страдают как живые, так и мертвые. Зомби-апокалипсис в Аграбе. Таймлайн сразу после неудачного захвата Мозенратом тела Аладдина.





	И с нею пришли мертвецы

**Author's Note:**

> Жестокое обращение с персонажами, прикладная некромантия, в результате которой страдают как живые, так и мертвые. Зомби-апокалипсис в Аграбе. Таймлайн сразу после неудачного захвата Мозенратом тела Аладдина.

— О, какая наивность — верить, что меня можно остановить, просто забрав перчатку!

Крик ярости и негодования превратился в шипящий смех. Мозенрат закинул голову, опираясь затылком о деревянный борт корзины воздушного шара, и улыбнулся. Змеиные губы изогнулись, и холодно блеснули полуприкрытые глаза в тени капюшона. Какая глупая и бессмысленная надежда, однако же! И этот шар — тоже глупый и нелепый, как всё, что творит безудержная фантазия бесноватого джинна. И эти несчастные человечки, которые решили, что могут тягаться с величайшей силой, которая только существует в природе!.. 

Разве возможно вместить Смерть в один-единственный артефакт? Кто сумеет ограничить её пятью пальцами перчатки из черной кожи? Смерть царит всюду в этом мире — она скрывается в живых телах, не проявляясь до срока, она движет телами мертвыми, когда срок приходит за ними. Она дышит раскаленными ветрами пустынь, она ползет ядовитыми змеями среди песков, она — день, она — ночь, она — мать, начало, она — конец. Она живет в теле Мозенрата — и в телах всех, кого он когда-то забрал себе.

Никогда он не думал становиться некромантом: ни тогда, когда маг Дестан нашел его беспомощным ребенком с огромным потенциалом; ни когда узнал, что нужен лишь как будущее тело взамен одряхлевшего. Ни даже когда платил за черную перчатку. Плоть его правой руки умерла, сползла клочьями смрадного гниющего мяса. Ветер и песок вгрызлись в обнажившуюся кость, выедая её до белизны, равнодушные к звериному вою, с которым катался по земле обезумевший от боли человек. Такова была плата — сила мертвых не могла принадлежать никому, кроме мертвых. Очнувшись, Мозенрат мог черпать эту силу своей новой рукой. 

Но даже тогда он хотел лишь победить — и жить самому. Тело Дестана оказалось слабым и хлипким. Оно покорно разошлось под пальцами, когда ладонь в черной перчатке пошла сквозь его грудину и вынула на свет живое, судорожно трепыхавшееся сердце. Мозенрат крепко держал взглядом дрожащие точки зрачков Дестана, держал в стороне его смерть, чтобы боль, которая пожирала его тело, подняла его силу до самого пика, недостижимого идеала, которым Дестан никогда не обладал при жизни. Мозенрат впитал в себя его изумление и ярость, страх и ненависть, осознание бессилия и тоскливое отчаяние — весь свой триумф. 

А потом вонзил кости пальцев в его сердце. 

Тело Дестана выгнулось в агонии, расплескивая брызги крови из раскрывшегося в немом крике рта, руки его бессильно опали, и нечто жаркое, жадное и неудержимое поползло от лопнувшего сердца мертвого мага к убившему его ученику, во много крат преумножая то, чем когда-либо был Мозенрат. Тонкие серые губы его впервые поползли в змеиной усмешке... И с нею пришли все мертвецы, что когда-то принадлежали Дестану, и пришли те, кого Мозенрат впервые позвал сам, и пришли те, что не принадлежали до того никому. И Мозенрат пал ниц пред силой, хозяином которой стал. Потому что она была бесконечна. Она была Смерть.

Мозенрат поднял к глазам руку, на которой не было черной перчатки. Густое темное небо смотрело на него сквозь тонкие белые кости и расплывалось сумрачным маревом. Бесчисленные нити, невидимые и неразрывные, разлетались во все стороны, пронизывая время и пространство. Голоса умерших еще вчера и уже сегодня, голоса, затихшие сотни и тысячи лет назад, голоса всех мертвых взывали к нему, их руки тянулись к нему, вся земля, покрытая песками и прахом, тянулась к нему. Мозенрат закрыл глаза и закричал.

— Глупый, глупый Аладдин! — сказал он и поднялся. — Тебе ли тягаться со мной? 

Он сжал руку в кулак и дернул к себе мириады нитей, связывавших его с землями Семи пустынь, с землями бесконечных песков и ветра. Земля встретила его поднимающимися из глубин мертвецами. Мозенрат засмеялся, громко и радостно. Так смеется безумие. 

— Глупец! — сказал он. — Теперь даже мне не под силу остановить их. 

Смерть поднимала своих миньонов, как сквозь открытую дверь сочась из костяных пальцев, более не скрытых черной перчаткой.

— Теперь я заберу всё, что хотел.

Пустыня шевелилась, ползла тысячами смрадных, оголенных до костей тел к семи городам живых, превращая всё, что встречала, в свое подобие, и расползалась еще дальше.

— Не сопротивляйся мне, Аладдин, — шептал Мозенрат. Его мертвая рука скользила по чужому лицу, искаженному гневом и отвращением. Герой не мог остаться в стороне. Но что он мог сделать, когда Смерть сорвалась с цепи? Никто не мог. 

Ни герой, который был всего лишь жив, ни джинн, который был всего лишь дух, ни сам Мозенрат, который был всего лишь дверью.

Мозенрат не боялся смерти — он ею повелевал. Но он все равно хотел жить.

— Я заберу твое тело, Аладдин. Во мне сила тысяч мертвых, тебе не удержать меня теперь. Но не бойся, я не убью тебя.

Аладдин не верил и яростно мычал сквозь кляп.

— Я жалел, что убил Дестана. Так он не смог увидеть того, чему послужил началом. Больше я так не поступлю. Триумф нуждается в свидетелях. Ты останешься рядом со мной, хоть и не будешь жить.

Как же легко оказалось на это раз получить контроль...

Мозенрат вдохнул полной грудью и почувствовал, как послушно заходили под кожей крепкие мышцы, которых у него давно уже не было в прежней жизни. Сильное, здоровое, крепкое, полное жизни тело — пьянящее, волшебное, невозможное чувство!

Рядом зашевелился заранее приведенный в ритуальный зал мамелюк. Мозенрат специально выбирал того, который был поновее и посвежее. Тот глядел на него с эмоциями, которые так странно было видеть в лице мертвеца. Мамелюк смотрел на него с бесконечным ужасом.

Мозенрат дернул руками, которые были закованы в цепи, и счастливо засмеялся. Теперь у него было всё, о чем он когда-то мечтал. Новое тело, горячая душа, заточенная в мертвеце с глазами, так похожими на глаза Аладдина...

И даже сердце, которое давно хотелось сделать своим, теперь билось в его груди.

Мозенрат обхватил ладонями крепкие цепи и приказал мамелюку, который не смел двинуться без его приказа:

— Хватит валяться, Аладдин. Сними с меня эти проклятые цепи. У меня еще много дел.

Когда железные кандалы упали на каменный пол, Мозенрат перешагнул через тонкое бездыханное тело, которое когда-то принадлежало ему, и больше никогда не оглядывался назад.


End file.
